onepiecefanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Panther D. Raime
Panther D. Raime is the son of two unnamed pirates that were killed by Akainu back when he was a little child. Appearance Raime is a young yet quite tall and fairly muscular man with black, stingy hair covering his right eye, cold, blood-red eyes and pale skin. He usually wears a white shirt under a black leather jacket with a white fur collar combined with grey trousers and black leather boots. He also wears a necklace with a crucifix like Hawkeye Mihawk does. Personality Raime is a very diifcult person to be with. He usually is a very calm and focused person with a high intellect. But he can be very impulsive and uncontrollable when he sees marines as they remind him of how they killed his parents. Also he simetimes acts pretty arrogant towards opponents due to his big self-confidence. He has romantic feelings for Robin, as they had a similiar past and both have a big knowledge to share with each other. Abilities Raime is a very strong and fast Swordsman as he was trained by Mihawk since he was 6 years old. With his sword Kokoryū which he got from Mihawk he is able to cut steel and to fire swordwaves like his sensei, even though they are weaker and smaller. Mihawk sees him on a similiar stage as Zoro which already indicates, that he is really strong. Additionally to his sword-techniques he has devil powers that he gained by eating the Goku Goku no mi. He uses the flames he can create to increase power, efficiency and range of his sword attacks but also to deal heavy blows on it's own. Goku Goku no mi While not only increasing the power of his sword, Raime has some strong attacks based on the black-white flames of hell Breath of the Black Dragon Raime shoots fire-blasts from his hands or his mouth. Black Fire Storm Raime goes down to one knee and puts his hand onto the earth to unleash four pillars of black flames. Profaned Flame Raime concentrates a huge amount of heat somewhere in his sorroundings which he can use as a big bomb-like explosion that can hit multiple enemies and destoy hard material like stone. Black Nova This is Raime's strongest and most destructive attack. He collects all of his power unleashing it as an withering energy wave that burns and destroys everything in range. And that range is enomous, as Raime burned destroyed a whole village with it when he learned about the murder of his parents. But the attack hass a huge disadvantage; since Raime unleashes all of his power, he loses conciousness and needs to rest a complete day to regain his strength. Kokoryū (picture available on the bottom of the article) With his supreme-grade sword, Raime is able to face most Swordsmen in the new world. The sharp blade of this masterfully Katana can cut stone and even steel, when Raime reinforces Kokoryū with haki. The young swordsman uses a quick-draw technique hitting one up to five enemies with a single slash that is hard to avoid as the mere and untrained eye can't see it coming. Raime can use it to fire energy waves that can hit hard but can be blocked with haki or dodged if the opponent is fast enough. His strongest sword attack unleashes a kind of blade storm, in which one or multiple enemies get caught in a furious whirlwind of slashes, leaving them deadly wounded, but Raime can only use this attack once in a few hours. Weaknesses Besides from getting arrogant quickly while fighting apparently weaker enemies, Raime's devil power attacks are hard hitting but easy to avoid by distracting him somehow. But his biggest weakness is his crew, especially Robin. If one of his crewmembers is in danger, he stops thinking logical and just wants to help them, which can lead to a fatal hit against him. Also he can easily be provoked to unleash his devil powers in an uncontrollable manner. One time Zoro even had to take him down after getting overwhelmed by his anger and hatred against the Marine. Relationships Mihawk They have a relationship like father and son, as Mihawk not only trained Raime, but also raised and formed him. But besides of that, Raime still wants to beat Mihawk to take his place as the best swordsman. Strawhats Raime is very loyal towards Luffy, as he wants to become the king of pirates with such determination that it impressed the young supernova. He has a neutral relationship with Nami, Brook and Chopper, while he likes Brooks music. Franky doesn't trust him, as he is unpredictable and dangerous in the cyborg's opinion. He has a romantic relationship with Robin, as they both had a similiar childhood, and they liked each other from the start. But that lead to a bad relationship between Raime and Sanji, which reached its climax when Robin and Raime were kissing for the first time almost in front of Sanji and Raime promising Robin to marry her after their adventurous journey. Sanji wanted to hit Raime, but after a long talk with him and Robin the cook saw that the two were a great couple and he and Raime finally buried their arguments and became friends. He has a good friendship with Zoro, as they both were trained by Mihawk and want to beat him. Zoro fought him once to see who is stronger. Zoro underestimated the young man's speed and was caught off-guard. Afterwards he said that he is happy to know Raime on his side. Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:Swordsmen Category:Straw Hat Allie Category:Fanon Characters Category:Pirates Category:Haki Users